undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 71
It was now nearing the middle of December. Olivia, Kal and Gareth had overcome the crash, but Shannon was still in her room, still not recovered from it. Laura’s operation had been successful and her leg was in a make-shift cast. It was a cold winter’s day and there was a thick mist over lay the house. Shannon was starting to waken up and Peter was sitting by her side, with a rawing fire in the room, lit ever since they came back from the crash a week ago. “morning” Peter said as Shannon eventually opened her eyes “what time’s it?” she asked as she looked around the room “not yet ten o’clock” replied Peter “everyone up yet?” asked Shannon “Gareth Kal and Scott are sorting more winter clothes that we found up in the attic yesterday” replied Peter “that all?” asked Shannon “Andy and Jess are down in the drawing room, that’s all that’s up for now anyway” said Peter “you been here long?” asked Shannon “an hour” replied Peter “why?” asked Peter “because you started screaming in the night” replied Peter “I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t” said Shannon before Peter put it arm half way up with his hand out flat “don’t apologise, you weren’t to know” said Peter “I ain’t driving again” said Shannon “why? Cause of the crash?” asked Peter “yes because of the crash, I can’t do it” said Shannon “look...that was a one off; you’ll be back on your feet in no time! It was an accident and everyone knows it” replied Peter Just then a knocking on the door was heard “yes?” asked Peter Michael then opened the door “I heard voices and just thought I’d come and see you” replied Michael “what are you waiting for, come on in and keep the heat in” replied Shannon “I’ll see leave you two too it then” replied Peter as he stood up from the chair. Peter then passed Michael and smiled at him, as he got to the door he looked behind him and saw Michael sitting on the chair, holding Shannon’s hand, he then walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Downstairs Scott, Kal and Gareth where all standing over a pile of clothes, some of which were put into thirteen different piles “everything going alright?” asked Peter “yeah, we’ve got warm clothes for everyone here” replied Scott “I’m going out to make sure that everything’s alright outside” said Peter “it’s chillier today” said Scott “it’s thirteen more day’s till Christmas” said Gareth “I think we can have a little fun that day, don’t you?” asked Peter “there’s plenty of alcohol downstairs” joked Scott “only for over eighteens though” winked Peter to Scott who give a smirk. “Won’t be long” said Peter as he walked out the back door. As soon as he walked out the door he felt a sudden chill, he let out a large breath through his mouth and saw the condensation coming from his mouth. Peter then zipped up his black heavy coat that he had kept from last year, knowing that it might be a bad winter yet again, Peter then began to walk along the stony pathway until he got to the grass, when he first stood on it he felt the crunch of the frost on the grass, he then looked along the perimeter of the grounds, checking through the woods he nodded his head, knowing that he couldn’t see any real danger yet he made his way down the side of the house, walking down to the entrance where four walkers where standing growling as soon as Peter walked over, he took out his knife and stabbed it through the walkers head, then he did the same for the other two. When he saw that there was no more walkers’ near-by he started to walk back up the driveway. Half way up the driveway Peter heard a girl’s scream coming from the left hand side of the woods of the house. Confused and shocked he began to sprint towards the woods, taking out his magnum in the process. Meanwhile inside at the same time Scott, Gareth and Kal heard the scream “what the hell?” asked Scott “stay here Kal” said Scott as he took out his Glock “come ‘on” he said to Gareth as he ran out of the house via the back door. Outside Scott saw Peter running into the woods, the two then sprinted faster. “what was that?” asked Scott as he saw Peter ahead “no clue” replied Peter as he slowed down “got a gun?” asked Peter “yeah, Kal’s back at the house” replied Scott “oh Lord” said Scott as he saw a group of four people ahead, trying to defeat a small heard of walkers “no” said Peter as he took out his machete “we got nothing now” said Scott Peter then gave Scott his knife. “we got you’re back” yelled Peter to the group “what the hell?” yelled a African American male who looked shocked at Peter’s arrival. Peter then ran towards a walker that was about to bite one of the girls neck “thanks” she said with a smile. Gareth and Scott quickly joined in and eventually the walkers where dealt with and they were clear “who the hell are you” asked an angry Peter as he drew his gun onto the small group, with Scott and Gareth doing the same “woah! No need for guns here we were just driving along, the car broke down, we just stumbled across the broken wall, thought it must lead to something, we don’t mean any harm” replied the other male with a short beard on him, and wavy black hair, and the back of it tied up, leaving a very small ponytail. Peter then withdrew his gun, as did the others “names Niall Dorman, this here’s Thomas Junior, Julie Malcomson and last but not least, the lovely Emily” replied Niall “Peter” replied Peter “look, we aren’t doing any harm here, are we?” asked Niall. Peter looked over at Scott who shook his head, “we’ve got a big enough group, we’re doing well on our own” replied Peter “bet you didn’t know about that hole though, did you?” asked Niall “and we thank you for bringing it to our attention, but you’re going to have to leave” replied Peter “oh come on! We’ve been on the go for at least a week” replied Niall “find another house pall” replied Peter “we ain’t got any fuel left” “so we’re supposed to give away free fuel to strangers that we’ve never met before, is that right?” asked Scott “look, we’re desperate here, we’ve lost our leader, we’re homeless and we’re starving please, one night” pleaded Emily “what weapons do you have?” asked Peter “we’ve got two Glock’s, and more in the car, a lot more” smiled Niall “like what?” asked Gareth “assault rifles, about ten, Dad was in the army, we’ve been preparing for an outbreak four years in advance, when it did happen we had all the weapons that we needed, we’ll give you half if you let us stay” replied Niall. Peter then looked over at Scott and Gareth, “give us a moment please” said Peter as he walked over to them “well?” asked Peter “they’ve got guns, and ammo by the sounds of it, if we ever need to go out on the road again that could help us big time. We’ve three more pump shotguns and another rifle from the house, these guys seem alright, we took in the others back in the forest, why not them?” asked Gareth “you’re right” replied Peter “okay, you answer three questions for me okay?” asked Peter “sure” replied a confused Niall “what’s your ages?” asked Peter “I’m 19, Thomas is 18, Emily’s 17 and Julie’s 15” replied Niall “okay, have you had to kill a living person before?” asked Peter “we did, but only the once, before you ask why or judge it was a male, he attacked our group one night killed three of us in cold blood, TJ...Thomas shot him down, before he nearly killed Emily “seems fair, and what supplies do you have?” asked Peter “we’ve got ten assault rifles, six handguns, six shotguns, some water, but not a lot left, and a week’s worth of food” replied Niall “where’s your car?” asked Scott “two miles down the road” replied Niall. Suddenly he got a nudge from Emily “we’ve two more members of our group” said a reluctant Niall “oh?” asked Peter “two more girls, Kate and Sinead” replied Niall “how old are they?” asked Gareth “Sinead’s 19 and Kate’s 18...months” replied Niall “pardon me?” asked Peter “you’ve a baby?” asked a shocked Peter. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues